


The Best Years of Your Life

by MsMelodyPond



Series: Yard Academy. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odd but extremely close group of friends struggle to accept their sexualities. </p><p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think Jim and Sherlock would be amazing friends if Jim stopped trying to kill him for 5 minutes.

Yard Academy was probably one of the more luxerious boarding schools. Built for kids who have incridable talents and rich parents it was what most collages looked for. Talents that ranged from sports, shoot (with actual guns) to academics.

It had 42 specialized tests and accepted no one who didn't get 100% on at least one.

Being unrealistically smart was suprisingly uncommon here, as most got in by some sort of physical means. 

Jim and his best friend Sherlock were two of ten students who were consulting students, which meant they dabbled. They could sit in on any lesson the wanted. 

Mycroft got in on Governmen and Lestrade on Detective. 

Sebastian and John were perfects shots. 

 

-


	2. Jim has a stripe fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Sherlock and Greg are sixteen.
> 
> Mycroft, John and Sebastian are seventeen.

Jim Moriarity is shamlessly in love with Sebastian. He's never payed much mind to it. He's always loved fooling around, so no one took him seriously when he sat on Seb's lap and kissed him briefly. 

Sebastian was the perfect man. Almost every shirt he owned had stripes, they fitted perfectly to his tall, toned form. Sebastian was tall, by the way. Barely half an inch shorter than Sherlock. He towered over Jim's short 5'7 at 6'4 . He also had this adorable little notion that he was straight. But Jim knew better.

-

"Morning, Tiger." Jim climbed on Seb's lap.

"Morning, Jim." Sebastian replied not bothering to move Jim from his lap, trying to ignore the blush he knew was threatning to appear.

"So do you want to come over to my dorm tonight? I'm watching Insidious and watching scary movies alone is pathetic." He turned slightly to face Sebastian.

"Sure, Jim." He agreed blandly.

"Great." A manic smile spread across his face and he recieved a smooth kiss on the cheek before he skipped off to class with Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim loved looking at his Seb. He loved his beautiful green eyes, his extremely dirty blonde hair and his muscles that were always tense, due to three years learning to hold one position for hours.

Sometimes he'd feel Sebastian staring at him. He'd wait until just the right time, three maybe four minutes into it and he'd turn around, give him a flirty wink with a naughty "Easy, Tiger." And watch Sebby go red. This happened at least twice a week. The results never varied. The same blush, every time.

He never liked scary movies but it was the one for sure way to get Sebastian to spend hours cuddling with him. The moment something scary would happen he would jump into Sebastian's arms and he wouldn't move. Sebastian wouldn't push him away or complain. 

"Hey, Tiger?" 

"Yeah?" Sebastians sleepy voice answered.

Jim moved so he was facing Sebastian and finally, after years of waiting, properly kissed him.

Sebastian was still for a moment, and Jim knew it was shock and not actual rejection. 

Sebastian jerked back slightly so they were only and inch apart. "But. We're guys." He was confused, because he wanted this. 

He wasn't religious, but he went to church. No one he knew was particularly against same sex relationships and EVERYONE knew John and Sherlock were getting together when one of them finally sucked up their pride and made a move. But he always assumed after school he'd move to the city and marry a nice girl and have kids.

"Does that really matter to you?" Jim asked the one question that he knew would undo any guilt or confusion Sebastian might have. He wanted this. Even if it meant he had to admit his years of denial. 

His face set in determination. Jim smiled victoriously. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's broad shoulders and kissed him deeply, and as agressivly as he could manage. He was frustrated he had to wait years for this, but still relieved that it finally happened.


	4. Sebastian is a submissive dom?

Jim likes starting and finishing. He likes having Sebastian lay there while he did all the work because no one knew what he truely wanted but him. He likes making Sebastian completely useless. He has no choice, really, but to hold on and enjoy the ride. Jim likes skipping foreplay and getting right to the good stuff. He likes whispering dirty things to Sebastian and seeing him, yes see him, moan. The face he makes is near orgasmic. Jim loves dominating Sebastian.

Jim loves taking it up the ass.

He doesn't get it. But he figures, bottoming is domination, if done right.

 

Sebastian likes Jim dominating him. He likes that Jim can just straddle him and take complete control so easily, despite the strength difference. He likes knowing Jim walks away satisfied. 

 

He has the personality of a perfect sub. But he's never liked the idea of something up his ass. 

 

But if Jim's okay with it so is he.


	5. Rewritten!Chapter One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so ugly I just had to rewrite it.

Yard Academy was a very extravagent and exclusive school. It had twenty four hundred students and one hundred and eighty teachers. It was ran a bit differently than most academy's. When someone applies for entry they pick three entrence exams and are expected to get 100% on at least one. They can apply as many times as they want throught the year.

Most got in by physical means, being good shots (Sebastian and John). Some by more persausive means like having a weird thing for politics (Mycroft and Lestrade). But being unrealistically smart was just as uncommon here as it was anywhere else. Jim and Sherlock were two of ten students who were 'consultents'. That meant they could sit in on any lesson as long as they could pass two entrence exams with an 85%.

That was how Jim met Sebastian. He'd let Sherlock drag him into a random classroom, like usual, and they watched as they reloaded their weapons and made shot after shot. Jim's eyes had been drawn immidietly to the handsome boy right in the middle who was laughing with a short kid in a jumper.

That's what started it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was better!


	6. He only has eyes for the tiger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two rewitten

Two years later found Jim shamelessly in love with Sebastian. Every morning he'd slip into the tall students lap and give him a swift kiss. While Sebastian wasted his breath insisting he was straight he never pushed Jim away.

Jim often sat in on Sebastians lessons, not really paying attention just watching the 6'4 mass of perfection follow the directions of the teacher. He watched Sebastian's striped body become tight with the control it took to shoot perfectly with the handgun he so detested. He walked him to his next class and felt all his tension release as he walked into the giant classroom with fake building and 'dead' dummies strone across the room. He sat and watched as he excuted each 'kill' flawlessly.

"Hey Tiger, want to come over tonight?" Jim asked him when it came lunch time. "Going to watch Insidious and its lame to watch scary movies alone."

"Sure." He would shrug in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Sebastian looks like? 
> 
> And for some reason Jim is a power bottom who will forever call Sebastian "Tiger".


End file.
